


Who's That Girl?

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Romantic Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to know: who's that girl running around with Thor?</p>
<p>Song: "Who's That Girl" by The Eurhythmics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That Girl?

 

DL link: http://belladonna.org/Songvids/WhosThatGirl.m4v


End file.
